loisetclarkfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Flash (série)
Pour avoir plus d'information sur la série allait ICI The Flash est une série qui fait partie de l'Arrowverse avec la série Supergirl et Arrow. Synopsis Barry Allen est un jeune scientifique qui travaille pour la police de Central City. Enfant, il est témoin du meurtre inexplicable de sa mère, prise au piège dans un tourbillon d'éclairs. Dès lors, il se met à croire au surnaturel et cherche le moyen de le prouver pour faire innocenter son père emprisonné. Puis, un jour, touché par un éclair provoqué par l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particules dans les laboratoires de Harrison Wells, Barry va sombrer dans le coma pendant neuf mois. À son réveil, il découvre qu'il peut courir à une vitesse surhumaine et peut guérir de façon accélérée. Il va réaliser par la suite qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir obtenu des facultés surhumaines. Distribution Acteurs principaux * Grant Gustin : Barry Allen / Flash * Candice Patton : Iris West Allen * Carlos Valdes : Cisco Ramon / Vibe * Danielle Panabaker : Dr Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost * Tom Cavanagh : Dr Harrison Wells * Jesse L. Martin :Joe West * Danielle Nicolet : Cecille Horton * Hartley Sawyer : Ralph Dibny / Elongated Man * Jessica Parker Kennedy : Nora West-Allen Episodes Première Saison # Frappé par la foudre (Pilot) # L'Homme le plus rapide du monde (Fastest Man Alive) # Brume toxique (Things You Can’t Outrun) # Gelé sur place (Going Rogue) # Plastique / La Bombe humaine (Plastique) # La Naissance de Flash / Battre le fer (The Flash Is Born) # Blackout (Power Outage) # Flash vs. Arrow / Flash contre Arrow (Flash vs. Arrow) - crossover # Le Rayon jaune (The Man in the Yellow Suit) # La Vengeance des voleurs / Captain Glaçons (Revenge of the Rogues) # Le Bruit et la Fureur / La Revanche du disciple (The Sound and the Fury) # Dingue de toi / La Téléporteuse (Crazy for You) # L'Homme nucléaire / Le Flambeau humain (The Nuclear Man) # Retombées radioactives / Relation fusionnelle (Fallout) # Manque de temps / Hors du temps (Out of Time) # L'Heure des Lascars / Si le futur m'était conté (Rogue Time) # Les Tricksters / Trickster (Tricksters) # Réunion de héros / La Piqûre de la trahison (All-Star Team-Up) # Qui est Harrison Wells ? / Monsieur tout le monde ? (Who Is Harrison Wells?) # Le Piège / La Chambre forte du temps (The Trap) # Grodd est en vie / Grodd le gorille (Grodd Lives) # Alliance des Lascars / Alliances inattendues (Rogue Air) # Suffisamment Rapide / Un dilemme cornélien (Fast Enough) Deuxième saison # L'homme qui a sauvé Central City (The Man Who Saved Central City) # L'Autre Monde (Flash of Two Worlds) # Pression familiale (The Family of Rogues) # Le Nouveau Candidat (The Fury of Firestorm) # Un retour inattendu (The Darkness and the Light) # Le Face-à-face (Enter Zoom) # Gare au gorille (Gorilla Warfare) # Les Légendes d'aujourd'hui (Legends of Today) - crossover # Encore plus fort (Running to Stand Still) # Course au ralenti (Potential Energy) # Un seul et unique (The Reverse-Flash Returns) # Les Pleins Pouvoirs (Fast Lane) # Bienvenue sur Terre-2 / Un autre monde (Welcome to Earth-2) # La Dernière Brèche / L'Évasion (Escape from Earth-2) # King Shark (King Shark) # L'Éclair bleu (Trajectory) # Flash-back (Flash Back) # L'Affrontement (Versus Zoom) # Un héros ordinaire (Back to Normal) # Rupture (Rupture) # La Vitesse pure (The Runaway Dinosaur) # Invincible (Invincible) # Le Duel (The Race of His Life) Troisième saison # Réalité perturbée (Flashpoint) # Un choix paradoxal (Paradox) # L'Étoffe des super-héros (Magenta) # Le Maître des miroirs (The New Rogues) # Terreur invisible (Monster) # L'Ombre du mal (Shade) # Transformation (Killer Frost) # La Meilleure équipe de tous les temps (Invasion!) - crossover # La Boîte de Pandore (The Present) # Retour vers le futur (Borrowing Problems From the Future) # Les Aventures de H. R. Wells (Dead or Alive) # Réduit en cendres (Untouchable) # La Planète des singes (Attack on Gorilla City) # L'Armée des gorilles (Attack on Central City) # La Colère de Savitar (The Wrath of Savitar) # Leçons du passé (Into the Speed Force) # Chantons sous la nuit (Duet) # Abra Kadabra (Abra Kadabra) # Prisonnier du futur (The Once and Future Flash) # Je sais qui tu es (I Know Who You Are) # Relation de cause à effet (Cause and Effect) # Rendez-vous avec le destin (Infantino Street) # Ligne d'arrivée (Finish Line) Quatrième saison # Cours Barry, Cours ! (The Flash Reborn) # a Confusion des sentiments (Mixed Signals) # La faute à pas de chance (Luck Be a Lady) # Une journée sans fin (Elongated Journey Into Night) # titre français inconnu (Girls Night Out) # titre français inconnu (When Harry Met Harry…) # titre français inconnu (Therefore I Am) # titre français inconnu (Crisis on Earth-X) - crossover # titre français inconnu (Don't Run) # titre français inconnu (The Trial of the Flash) # titre français inconnu (The Elongated Knight Rises) # titre français inconnu (Honey, I Shrunk Team Flash) # titre français inconnu (True Colors) # titre français inconnu (Subject 9) # titre français inconnu (Enter Flashtime) # titre français inconnu (Run Iris, Run) # titre français inconnu (Null and Annoyed) # titre français inconnu (Lose Yourself) # titre français inconnu (Fury Rogue) # titre français inconnu (Therefore She Is) # titre français inconnu (Harry and the Harrisons) # titre français inconnu (Think Fast) # titre français inconnu (We Are the Flash) Catégorie:Autres Univers